sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of high schools in Rhode Island
This is a complete list of high schools in the U.S. state of Rhode Island. Bristol County *Barrington High School, Barrington *Mount Hope High School, Bristol *Our Lady of Fatima High School, Warren - permanently closed circa 2012 *Barrington Christian Academy, Barrington *St. Andrew's School, Barrington Kent County *Bishop Hendricken High School, Warwick *Coventry High School, Coventry *East Greenwich High School, East Greenwich *Exeter-West Greenwich Regional School, West Greenwich *The Greene School, West Greenwich. A public high school option for all Rhode Island students: https://www.tgsri.org/ *Pilgrim High School, Warwick *Rocky Hill School, East Greenwich (actually Potowomut, a neighborhood of Warwick) *Toll Gate High School, Warwick *West Warwick High School, West Warwick Newport County *Middletown High School, Middletown *Portsmouth Abbey School, Portsmouth *Portsmouth High School, Portsmouth (also serves Little Compton) *Rogers High School, Newport *St. George's School, Middletown *Tiverton High School, Tiverton Providence County *Beacon Charter High School for the Arts, Woonsocket *Birch Vocational School, Providence *Bishop Keough Regional High School, Pawtucket *Blackstone Academy Charter School, Pawtucket *Burrillville High School, Harrisville (a village of Burrillville) *Central Falls Senior High School, Central Falls *Central High School, Providence *Classical High School, Providence *Cranston High School East, Cranston *Cranston High School West, Cranston *Cranston Area Career and Technical Center, Cranston *Cumberland High School, Cumberland *East Providence High School, East Providence *Feinstein High School, Providence - permanently closed *Hope High School, Providence *Johnston High School, Johnston *Juanita Sanchez Educationalhttp://juanitasanchez.org/ Complex (JSEC; formerly two schools in one building: the Providence Academy of International Studies PAIS and the William B. Cooley Health and Science Technology Academy HSTA) *La Salle Academy, Providence *Lincoln School, Providence *Lincoln Senior High School, Lincoln *Masters Regional Academy, Smithfield *Metropolitan Career & Technology Center, Providence *Moses Brown School, Providence *Mount Pleasant High School, Providence *Mount Saint Charles Academy, Woonsocket *North Providence High School, North Providence *North Smithfield High School, North Smithfield *Ocean State Montessori School, East Providence (formerly Grove Avenue School) *Ponaganset High School, North Scituate (actually in Glocester, also serves Foster) *Providence Career and Tech Academy, Providence *Providence Country Day School, East Providence *Rhode Island School for the Deaf, Providence *St. Raphael Academy, Pawtucket *School One, Providence *Scituate High School, North Scituate ( a village of Scituate) *Shea High School, Pawtucket *Smithfield High School, Smithfield *Textron Chamber of Commerce School, Providence *Davies Career and Technical High School, Lincoln *William E. Tolman High School, Pawtucket *Wheeler School, Providence *Woonsocket High School, Woonsocket Washington County *Block Island School, New Shoreham (Block Island) *Chariho High School, Wood River Junction (a village of Richmond, also serves Charlestown and Hopkinton) *Narragansett High School, Narragansett (also serves Jamestown) *North Kingstown High School, North Kingstown (also serves Jamestown) *Ocean Tides School, Narragansett *Prout School, Wakefield (a village of South Kingstown) *South Kingstown High School, Wakefield (a village of South Kingstown) *Westerly High School, Westerly *Exeter is served by Exeter-West Greenwich Regional High School in West Greenwich, Kent County. See also *List of school districts in Rhode Island *Providence County, Rhode Island schools *Rhode Island schools References External links *List of Rhode Island high schools from SchoolTree.org Category:Lists * Rhode Island High schools